Star's Mom
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Marco Díaz se siente atraído por Moon, la madre de Star, tal vez necesita un momento fortuito para conseguir lo que desea. AU No Mewni


Disclaimers: Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal no me pertenece, sólo utilizo a los personajes para mi fanfic, que escribo únicamente por diversión y sin esperar una paga más allá de los reviews de mis lectores y saber que mi forma de escribir les gusta.

Star's Mom

En la parada de autobús de la secundaria Eco Arroyo, se encontraban un grupo de estudiantes esperaban que llegara el transporte escolar tras acabadas las clases. Entre ellos destacaba un muchacho de catorce años, delgado pero de aspecto atlético, pelo castaño alborotado, cejas pobladas, ojos marrones y piel morena, destacando un lunar en su mejilla derecha bajo su ojo, vestido con camiseta blanca, jeans y una sudadera con capucha roja. Su nombre era Marco Díaz, y mientras esperaba el autobús hablaba con su mejor amiga, Star Butterfly, al igual de él de catorce.

A Marco tanto el nombre como el aspecto de Star siempre le parecieron curiosos, con su largo, enserio largo, cabello rubio piel clara y ojos azules, destacando en el caso de ella unas curiosas marcas en forma de corazón en sus mejillas, que luego de un tempo Marco confirmó eran reales y no efecto de maquillaje; Star le explicó que al parecer era un detalle de familia, y Marco lo volvió a confirmar al ver una foto de la rubia con su madre, tías y otras parientes mujeres… era casi increíble que todas tuvieran marcas en las mejillas.

Y hablando de la madre de Star, justo ésta llegaba en un convertible rojo al que Star se dirigió ni bien divisó a su progenitora. Moon Butterfly, una mujer alta, esbelta pero de cuerpo atlético, bien cuidada, y muy bien proporcionada, para ser madre, pelo rubio tan platinado que de hecho lucía plateado, piel clara, ojos azul claro y, de mismo modo que su hija, marcas en sus mejillas, en su caso diamantes. La señora Butterfly sonrió, abrazo y besó a su hija en la mejilla en cuanto ésta subió al coche, sonrió a Marco con coquetería a modo de saludo y acto seguido aceleró para llevar a su hija a casa.

Marco estaba tan absorto en la visión de la mujer, que ni le importaba que sus amigos Ferguson y Alonzo se dieran cuenta que él tenía una erección que más que de campeonato, era para ganar la medalla de oro en erección masculina, y la verdad no estaba aguantar las burlas de sus dos amigos sobre la desventaja de tener veintiún centímetros de masculinidad cuando ésta se encontraba muy despierta, por más que Marco sabía que lo que tenían sus amigos eran celos de que ni juntas sus hombrías alcanzaban al mexicano en tamaño.

Una vez ya partida su mejor amiga, que era el motivo por el que él se encontraba en la parada para empezar, se dirigió hacia su motocicleta, a la que él llamaba cariñosamente _Nachos_ , Marco estaba seguro de que su madre aún insistía en pagarle a la señora Butterfly por regalársela por su cumpleaños catorce, pero él estaba seguro de que a la peliplata le bastaba como pago que la señora Díaz siguiera dándole de sus famosas madalenas caseras.

Un viaje de unos ocho minutos en _Nachos_ después se encontraba en casa, siendo recibido por su madre quien le recordó que las Butterfly lo habían invitado al día siguiente sábado a nadar en su piscina. Marco le agradeció a su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de subir a su habitación, mientras esquivaba a sus cachorros labrador mascotas, también regalo de Star y su madre, antes de subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, mientras su madre salía para su clase de cerámica.

Ya en su cuarto, Marco no pudo evitar notar que muchas de sus cosas, desde su consola de videojuegos hasta _Nachos_ , la cual aparecía en varias fotos en su cuarto de él con Star, habían sido regalos de las Butterfly, quienes en más de una ocasión habían explicado que tales regalos a Marco, así como regalos a sus padres, eran muestras del aprecio que Moon y Star sentían por la familia Díaz, en base tanto a la ayuda que recibían de Rafael y Marco en la casa como la solidaridad y amistad que Angie les había proporcionado.

No era secreto para Marco y sus padres que Moon era madre soltera, pues el padre de Star, un humilde pero amable hombre, había muerto trágicamente semanas después de saber que sería padre, dejando a Moon triste porque su hija nació y creció sin un padre, pero al mismo tiempo agradecida pues tras morir el hombre recibió la sorpresa de que éste a espaldas de su novia y madre de su bebé se había ganado la lotería, había invertido parte de las ganancias y había hecho un testamento en el que éste le dejaba tanto el dinero ganado como las acciones en las que había invertido. Básicamente, en una forma de "disculpa" por dejarlas a ella y a su hija solas, el padre de Star les había dejado suficiente dinero para que prácticamente la señora Moon para ganarse la vida sólo debía mantenerse al tanto del mercado de acciones y acudir de vez en cuando a reuniones con otros accionistas.

Decidiendo dejar esos pensamientos de lado, pues la verdad ya empezaba a deprimirse, Marco dejó su mochila junto a la puerta ya cerrada de su cuarto, y se desvistió hasta quedar en un par de bóxers cortos de color rojo con elástico gris, y una vez ya medio desnudo no pudo evitar admirarse en el espejo.

Marco sabía que con catorce años ya era un atleta, pues tenía lo que los fisicoculturistas llamaban "cuerpo de trapecio", hombros estrechos, pecho ligeramente amplio y cintura estrecha, además de estar ligeramente marcado, aún no tenía los abdominales que tanto quería y que sabía lo volverían un imán de mujeres, pero ahí la llevaba.

Una vez ya en bóxer se estiró y se sentó en la silla frente a su computadora, se puso sus audífonos y empezó a buscar en su reproductor. Ni tenía prisa en ponerse ropa más cómoda ni veía necesidad de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, sabía que su madre respetaba su privacidad lo suficiente para no entrar si incluso al tocar la puerta éste no le daba el "pase", ella asumiría que Marco sencillamente dormía o estaba escuchando música.

Finalmente, encontró la canción que quería escuchar, "Stacy's Mom", la canción que más relataba su situación respecto a la madre de Star. La verdad era que desde que había entrado en la pubertad, Marco no dejaba de pensar en Moon, quien sin duda era la mujer mejor formada que había llegado a conocer, incluso mejor que las mujeres en revistas para adultos que había visto con Alonzo en su casa.

Ahora, tampoco era que por su parte Star sintiera atracción por él y creyera que él le corresponde, la rubia tenía a su novio Tom, un pelirrojo pecoso de ojos claros y muy mal carácter, pero obviamente no estaba enterada de que Marco fantaseaba con su madre. Y hablando de fantasear, y sabiendo que estaría solo las próximas dos horas, Marco subió los pies a su escritorio, metió su mano en su bóxer rojo y, al ritmo de la canción, acalló su calor provocado por la imagen mental de la mujer que deseaba con todo su libido.

Al día siguiente, Marco se encontraba recostado en un camastro junto a la piscina de las Butterfly, usando un traje de baño azul prusiano muy pegado, lo bastante para que de hecho durante todo el rato que llevaba ahí estuvo asegurándose de pensar en frío para evitar provocarse una erección, pues ya había notado al probárselo en casa que cuando pasaba un buen pedazo de su miembro se asomaba por el elástico.

Estaba solo, dado que Moon todavía no había salido de cambiarse, y Star se había ido pues Tom la había llamado para ver si quería ir al cine con él ese día, y su amiga rubia no dudo en poner pies en polvorosa. Y ni podía estar enojado con Star por desplantarlo de esa forma aunque se suponía que había ido para pasar el día con su mejor amiga, en parte porque sabía que su amiga estaba súper enamorada de su novio… y en partes porque lo había dejado solo con su bien proporcionada madre.

Y hablando de Moon, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le alertó que Moon ya había salido de la casa y lo hizo levantarse un poco del camastro para ver a su anfitriona, pero pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: el traje de baño de Moon constaba de un monokini azul rey, no un monokini cualquiera, sino uno mini, de esos que prácticamente sólo cubrían los labios vaginales y los pezones de la exhibición. Marco sintió como algo empezaba a endurecerse, y con todo el disimulo que pudo se acomodó el miembro, esperando que aun erecto apuntara hacia abajo para evitar que su erección se notara tanto.

-Marco, ¿aún no has entrado al agua?-preguntó la peliplateada, al ver al chico sentado en el camastro, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir la mirada de la mayor.

-No… a verdad, digo, q-quería t-tomar algo de sol antes de entrar al agua-explicó el latino.

-Me imagino que deseas broncearte para esas dos chicas de las que Star me contó-dijo la mujer soltando una risita.

Marco no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabía que Moon hablaba de Jackie Lynn Thomas, una preciosa rubia de piel morena, ojos verde lago y lindas pecas, y lo más importante un cuerpo de infarto, y una chica a la que llamaban Hekapoo, sencillamente no le pregunten a Marco por qué o cómo se llama en realidad, una pelirroja de ojos castaño rojizo y piel pálida. También sabía que Moon seguramente lo decía porque Star asumía que, como todos en la escuela, él se derretía por el par de féminas.

Ahora, no era que Marco babeara por Jackie y Hekapoo, digo no les era indiferente, reconocía que las dos eran preciosas, de hecho con la pelirroja ya había tenido varios encuentros, desde que por accidente le vio el paquete luego de clase de gimnasia la puta era básicamente insaciable, cada que se le acercaba Marco sabía que acabaría recibiendo una mamada en algún armario de conserje hasta acabar en la boca de Hekapoo y… el punto, era que él estaba interesado en… alguien más experimentado.

-Veo que te hice pensar en algo-dijo la peliplateada divertida, llamando la atención de Marco, y haciéndolo mirar hacia abajo, haciéndolo darse cuenta que la punta de su miembro asomaba sobre el elástico de su bañador.

-Señora Butterfly, puedo explicarlo-declaró Marco avergonzado de verse atrapado, sintiéndose confundido por una risilla de Moon.

-Tranquilo, Marco, ya sé que no eres más un niño, ya eres todo un hombre, es de esperarse que tengas… otros intereses-explicó la mayor.

Y lo que pasó a continuación Marco no se lo esperaba, pues Moon con una sola mano desabrochó su monokini, el cual cayó al suelo, dejando al aire, o mejor dicho completamente al aire, el escultural cuerpo de la fémina mayor. Si ver a Moon con ese monokini había hecho que _El Choppo_ , cómo él llamaba a su miembro, despertara, verla _sin_ el monokini hizo que _El Choppo_ adquiriera tal dureza que ya de plano dolía.

-Señora Moon, ¿qué hace?-preguntó Marco sorprendido de ver a la madre de su mejor amiga, y para qué negarlo crush personal, cómo imaginaba muy pocos la habían visto antes.

-No te hagas inocente, Marco, no creas que no he notado cómo me miras, y que Star no me ha dicho lo que ha oído de ti con esa chica pelirroja-explicó Moon mientras se acercaba al chico latino.

Y antes de que Marco pudiera decir o hacer algo, Moon le bajó el bañador, dejando a su inmenso miembro al aire. Sin duda era evidente porqué Hekapoo estaba obsesionada con practicarle sexo oral a Marco, pues era más grande que la de su padre, y ahora dado el nivel de excitación de Marco era grande y dura como una roca.

-Vaya, veo que alguien está feliz de verme-declaró Moon mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pene del chico. Y antes que Marco pudiera decir algo ella se metió su miembro entero en la boca, sacándole un sonoro gemido.

Si tener a la madre de su mejor amiga y la mujer que despertaba su libido desnuda e insistiendo que él también estuviera desnudo para él era un sueño hecho realidad, verla literalmente hacerle una garganta profunda era para Marco prueba de que se había muerto y llegado al Paraíso. Moon sin duda era una experta practicando sexo oral, ya ni hablamos de hacer garganta profunda, pues ella se metía el falo de veintiún centímetros de Marco como si ni le molestara en la tráquea, y eso que _El Choppo_ también tenía sus centímetros de grosor, no es que Marco quisiera ser pedante.

Luego de unos diez minutos de felación, Moon finalmente decidió parar con la garganta profunda, lo que desconcertó un poco a Marco, pues lo dejó sólo a unas cuantas penetraciones orales para terminar en la garganta de la madura. La peliplateada no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo por la expresión de decepción en la cara del mexicano.

-Tranquilo guapo, sólo que no creo que quieras acabar antes del evento principal-declaró Moon mientras hacía que Marco se volviera a recostar en el camastro.

Acto seguido se sentó encima del chico de catorce, tomó a su gran amigo, lo dirigió hacia su sexo y de un sentón se auto penetró. Eso fue todo, si con el oral de garganta profunda Marco básicamente sintió su juicio fallarle, con esa fuerte penetración, esa señal de que oficialmente no era virgen, su cerebro quedó en automático. Casi por instinto tomó a Moon de las caderas y empezó un vaivén de mete-saca que sin duda a la peliplateada le estaba encantando pues gemía como animal en celo. Marco ahora sentía que se equivocaba respecto a la felación, sin duda esto era la prueba de que se había muerto y llegado al Paraíso.

Finalmente, sintió que se venía, y queriendo que su primera venida penetrando a una mujer fuera mientras penetraba a su mujer, agarró con fuerza a Moon de la cintura con una mano, con una le agarró un pecho y apretó su pelvis contra el sexo de su amante mientras apretaba el seno que tenía en su mano, al tiempo que chorros de semen caliente salían de su miembro al útero de la madre de Star.

Sintiéndose agotado por la faena, Marco se dejó caer sobre el camastro, dándose cuenta por un momento que lo habían hecho arriesgándose a quedar a la vista de todos, y lo mapas sorprendente era que ni siquiera le importaba, le bastaba sentir el agradable peso de Moon encima de él para que eso pasara a segundo plano.

-Y prepárate porque por algo te invite a usar la piscina-fue todo lo que dijo Moon luego de recuperarse del cansancio, y eso bastó para que Marco de nuevo estuviera listo para la segunda ronda. Sin duda esto iba a acabar bastante bien.

Fin

Una petición de un amigo de un amigo, debo decir que nunca pensé trabajar con este personaje pero me siento satisfecho con el resultado final. Como siempre espero que le deje reviews y lo pasen a sus amistades para ver qué opinan. Les habla BlackRose9213 deseándoles buenos días, tardes o noches según la hora que hayan leído mi fic.


End file.
